A structural frame, such as that used to support an antenna reflector of a microwave antenna, is constructed from individual frame members which are interconnected by means of structural joints. In aerospace industry application, the frame members in common practice are tubular; more specifically, cylindrical, in shape. End fittings are attached to the tube ends such that individual members can be connected to joints. The interconnected members then form a structural truss or three dimensional frame. The design, analysis, fabrication, assembly and testing of the end fittings is usually a time consuming part of the manufacturing and frame assembly process.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frame member and frame joint assembly that eliminates end fittings. A further object is to enable construction of a frame assembly with a fewer number of parts and of consequent lesser weight than prior comparable assemblies in common use in aerospace application.
The present invention provides for a frame member that is light in weight, employs simplified and less time consuming manufacturing and testing processes, and is easy to assemble into a two dimensional truss and/or three dimensional frame.